


Be quiet.

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: When Be Quiet came out, I promised myself to write something inspired by the song, so here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at smut-writing, but I'm trying.

-BEST DAY EVER!!!  
-Shut up Min, Hyunwoo tell him something!  
Shownu was already stripping his way to the bathroom, while Hyungwon had passed out on the couch.  
Wonho walked into the kitchen and Jooheon embraced Minhyuk tightly, originally to restrain him from shouting but it eventually resulted to both of them singing their newest song way off key, withdrawing to one of the rooms.

Kihyun and I.M. were left in the living room. (Well Hyungwon too, but he doesn’t count.)  
Kihyun was trying to simultaneously kick off his shoes and loosen his tie. They all got new matching suits with silver ties but he didn’t really liked the flashy color.  
They were sweaty and dead tired, the days right after their comebacks were always hectic.  
I.M. on the other hand, stood perfectly still and dressed.  
-Are you going out with the morons (anyone who wasn’t Shownu)?  
This time, after showering and changing clothes, Jooheon decided for some goddamn reason to go to sterbucks and the other two liked his idea.  
-Oh, hyung no, I was just thinking.  
-Was that function installed too?

Changkyun was never the violent type, but being in a relationship with Kihyun could as well make him.  
Before he had any time to answer, Minhyuk, Wonho and Jooheon filled the living room with chatter, making Kihyun cringe (enough loud noises for the day) and curled up into his favorite corner near the couch.

They soon completed their ritual by placing each a kiss on the maknae’s forehead and making him promise to be good (ouups).   
Before leaving, Bora opened the neighbor door, kindly asking them to shut their mouths, the manager’s number already dialed on her phone.   
The rest of their way down, they were quieter than hand chiefs.

Changkyun closed the door behind them and looked at his leader, peeking through the bedroom door in his sleepwear (aka a pair of bear printed boxers) .  
-You coming son?  
-Not yet, but please take that.  
He pointed at Hyungwon’s mass until Hyunwoo threw the light body on his shoulder and placed it on a random bed. They almost never slept in their designed beds, or alone for the matter.

-Ki?  
The small man was still on the carpet, wiping off his makeup, but sleep deprived face cleaning is not a thing that works so Kihyun was rocking back and forth ready to cry.  
-I look like a panda.  
-Pandas are the cutest hyung.  
Kihyun stood up and shut the bathroom door. Loudly.  
-What, don’t you like pandas…?

The next day they had their free day after a week full of shows, interviews and fan meetings and it was just too much. He would preferably melt in front of the Wii playing with Jooheon, but at the very back of his mind, in a dirty corner, other thoughts nested.   
He noticed the shower still running, so he put his masterplan to action.  
Step 1: Text Jooheon and make sure they’ll be out for a fair amount of time.  
Step 2: Slightly open bedroom’s door, loud snoring. Check.  
Step 3: Open bathroom door and pray to all existing gods you don’t get hit with a shower head or something. Step in and lock door.  
Kihyun’s bright pink hair was floating in the bathtub, melding in the green water.  
What a waste of a bath bomb that Kihyun would be shortly sweating (according to step 4).

-Hyung?  
Kihyun stirred slightly, looking lost.  
-The hell you’re doing here?  
-Just checking on my favourite panda.  
-Liar. Why are you still clothed?  
Being bold wouldn’t hurt anyone.  
-To get you to help me take them off.  
Sly smirk activated.  
Kihyun’s smile is dangerous. Somewhere between curved lips and closed eyes there was the silent confirmation he needed.  
-Not here Chan.  
He got out of the tube, tying a towel around his waist, pushing the younger to the exit.  
-Second bedroom?  
-Second bedroom.  
-Hoseok hyung’s bed?  
-Good enough. He did it on my bed with the tall one last Saturday.  
-Gross.

Changkyun was shoved inside the dark room with unexpected force but managed to turn the situation around and push Kihyun on the bed.   
-Why are you still dressed…?  
Changkyun climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and rhythmically tapping his fingers on the elder’s waist.   
-Chan…  
-What?  
-They’re looking…  
Changkyun was about to scream thinking the worst case scenario (Hyunwoo catching them on the act, again) but Kihyun was already pushing plushies off the bed, muttering “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”.  
When the coast was clear, Changkyun lowered for a kiss, one he knew Kihyun was long waiting for. With their tight schedules, even peeks were rare some days. And Kihyun was the most domesticated make-out-on-the-kitchen-counter-while-making-pancakes-type while Changkyun was more like I’-d-fuck-you-in-an-alley-if-we-weren’t-famous type.

Halfway he stopped.   
Kihyun was there, eyes closed, breath coming short and his hair dumping the pillows.  
His angelic face matched his voice and Changkyun was lost in thoughts when soft hands started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling him closer. Changkyun took his hands away and smiled softly.   
-Come here love.   
-Hey hyung, let’s make it interesting.  
Kihyun opened his eyes just in time, to watch Changkyun, with sweat disappearing down his collar, working on taking his belt out.   
-Hands up hyung.  
-I’m not doing this…  
-Yes, yes you are.

Changkyun planted little kisses tracing Kihyun’s jawline, down his neck and collarbones. He knew how to get him worked up just right.  
-Sorry hyung, he said laughing when by “accident” his knee brushed the other’s belly, throwing his tower somewhere on the floor. Kihyun at least decided to cooperate and let the maknae tie him. With a belt. On the wooden bed. Kihyun shivered. He shouldn’t like this idea, should he?  
Changkyun run his fingers on Kihyun’s chest, painfully slow, having him bucked underneath.  
-Just kiss me?  
-Didn’t hear you.  
-Please…

Rubbing his chin as if he was thinking (he wasn’t), he loosened his tie some more, watching the life fly out of Kihyun’s eyes.  
He wouldn’t be using them much anyway.  
-Those silver ties are so beautiful, right hyung?  
Kihyun gulped and nodded half-heartedly.   
His hands were careful and smooth, tying the garment on Kihyun’s eyes, and caressing his hair, passing his fingers on his neck and again down his chest, kissing his forehead, his nose, sucking his collarbones and counting his ribs.  
There was close to no light but it was all too familiar, he knew all the right places to tease and to please. 

He stood next to the bed, undressing himself, Kihyun immediately whining.  
-Be right back baby.  
He muttered a response.  
-What is it? Changkyun drew closer.  
-Third drawer.  
He opened it to find lube and condoms.   
He wouldn’t ask how Kihyun obtained that information. Not today.  
He placed the bottle and the packet on the nightstand and knelt between Kihyun’s legs. He kissed here and there, the soft skin wasn’t limited only to the elder’s face.

Kihyun was always rather vocal, ranging from soft moans to begging and calling Changkyun’s name in a variety of sweet to hot ways. There were love words here and there, but with tied hands and eyes, he didn’t seem to be in the most romantic mood.   
He took all of Kihyun’s erection into his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip, one hand jerking and the other holding him as still as he could.  
While all of Kihyun’s comprehensive speaking abilities disappeared, Changkyun was working him open and it’s been so long, every motion of his hands as pleasurable as hurtful. He was teasing and Kihyun wouldn’t take any more of this. 

He rolled his hips up to meet halfway hands coated with precum, sleek, moving fast enough fast enough for him to build up and slow enough to not find his release.  
-Do you want to touch me?  
Changkyun asked, three fingers up Kihyun’s prostate almost making him cry.  
-Please?  
The younger spread his legs and made sure he was comfortable enough, placing a pillow under his lower back.  
He entered slowly, noticing the tears staining the tie.  
The first time it was scary, but now he knew how sensitive Kihyun was.  
Kihyun’s breath seemed less erratic, so Changkyun started moving, picking up his favourite slow circular moves, seeking reward between moans.

Just when Kihyun was blissfully cursing, they heard the front door. Both stopped.  
Someone tried to open the bedroom, but it was locked from inside.  
Kihyun wouldn’t be able to see Changkyun’s sly smile.  
-They are late, so they are sleeping on the couch.  
-What…?  
Changkyun kissed him.  
-Be quiet.


End file.
